Marine geophysical survey systems are used to acquire data (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine geophysical survey systems comprise a complex array of buoys, lines, and paravane systems in order to properly orient streamers towed behind the survey vessel.
Weather and related sea conditions may adversely affect the ability to perform a marine geophysical survey. In adverse weather conditions, the surface waves may adversely affect operation, such as by imparting vibrations from surface buoys to the streamers such that the vibrations interfere with detection of seismic signals of interest.